A Star is Unborn
A Star is Unborn is the 7th episode in the second season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on October 24, 1994. Plot Fran gets the part of Juliet in a Broadway production of "Romeo and Juliet". Mr. Sheffield finds out later that the producers just cast her because he wants the play to be a total failure, but doesn't tell her right away, afraid she's going to interpret it as another attempt of his to ruin her first acting job. Cast Main *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Margaret Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello Guest *Peter Marc Jacobson as Romeo *Martha Gehman as Betty *Richard Portnow as Philipe Quotes and Trivia Quotes Maggie: '''Say, some of the kids are going to the Hamptons for the weekend. '''Fran: '''Oh, great! Will there be boys there? '''Maggie: '''Um... Maybe a few. '''Fran: '''Fun! Parents? Ah! Who cares? They'll just get in the way anyway. Go! Have a blast! We don't even have to tell your father. '''Maggie: '''Really? '''Fran: '''Sure! And when I'm fired and you're in the convent, we'll write each other letters and laugh about this. '''Betty: (Referring to Fran) God, she's sleeping with everybody! Romeo: Watch. Next year she'll have her own sitcom. (Niles is banging two books together, removing dust) Maxwell: (Frustrated) I'm working. Niles: Pretend I'm not here. That's how I'' get through the day. '''Fran': You know what I think? You are jealous because Philipe discovered something that was right under your nose. Maxwell: And what would that be exactly? Fran: My star quality! Maxwell: That's rather like discovering the atomic bomb! Sounds good in theory, but millions will suffer. Brighton: I'm Dracula... I'm going to suck out all your blood and bury you alive! Grace: You don't scare me! Brighton: All right, fine. I'm the C.C. monster and I'm going to marry Dad and send you away to boarding school! (Grace screams and runs away) Maxwell: Oh, Romeo, Romeo... wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Fran: Wow! You British guys really know how to play women. Niles: I warn you, my acting prowess may blow you off the stage. They're still talking about my Baroness. Fran: I can't stop thinking about it, and I didn't even see it. Fran: Can you imagine anything more ridiculous than me doing Shakespeare? Maxwell: Well, yes. People paying to see it! Maxwell: Well, I'm sorry Philipe, but we British have a thing about mutilating Shakespeare... the Queen comes and hits you with her purse. C.C.: People will be walking out in the middle of her performance. Niles: Just like one of your dates. C.C.: Maxwell I just heard the most delicious news! Niles: Well, why don't you run make a friend and tell them all about it... (Maxwell is furious because Brighton and Gracie are still up) Maxwell: What's your excuse? Gracie: Well, you tucked me in wrong... Maxwell: Obviously - you got out!! Niles: I spent my summers in Stratford-Upon-Avon. Fran: I spent my summers selling Avon. Maggie: By the time Juliet was my age, she had already gotten married, had sex, and died. Mr. Sheffield: Well, now you know what happens when you don't listen to your father! Mr.Sheffield and Fran kiss Trivia *Fran Drescher's husband and Co-creator of The Nanny, Peter Marc Jacobson guest starred in this episode as and actor playing Romeo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2